


Confession

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words August Rush [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The statement from the angel throws him off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> For **1 Million Word's** August Rush Challenge [Day 1](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/236087.html)

"I love you Dean."

The statement from the angel throws him off guard. He cannot help but narrow his eyes and tilt his head in confusion. It was true he had feelings for Cas he was his savior, but never had he thought in wildest dreams did he believe he reciprocated.

"I thought you needed to know." 

This had to be a dream. But when Castiel laced his hands in his own, his expression changes. A smile forms on his lips as he leans in to kiss his lips.

He sighs deeply. The kiss tasted like nothing but sweet honey.


End file.
